A Measley Affair
by Loathing the Veil
Summary: A two-shot fluffy smut-fic. Ginny/Draco. Ginny is having amazing sex with the hottest guy in school: Draco Malfoy. Only problem is the reason why.... R&R! Part Two up soon!


**Author Note: **This is just a little fluffy smut fic that I thought up and isn't all that original, but I enjoyed writing it during my break from The Beauty of Mistakes (which I will update soon, I promise guys). A favourite pairing of mine, Ginny/Draco, so read, enjoy, and review if you'd like, coz I love reading them and I reply to all of them :)

* * *

**A Measley Affair**

_Ginny sighed as she brushed her teeth and observed her naked body in the mirror: her hair was too red; her freckles were too many; and her boobs were too small. The only things she really liked about her appearance were her slim figure and the fact that, apart from her freckles, her skin was clear._

And I guess my eyes are an ok kind of boring mundane brown_, she thought to herself, sighing._

_Completing her dental hygiene practices, she continued with her nightly ritual of brushing her too-red hair and moisturising her freckle-infested face and slim body. As she reached up to retrieve her body lotion from the top shelf of the bathroom cabinet, she spotted the reflection of a half-naked man leaning against the doorframe, watching her._

"Malfoy_! What the hell are you doing here? I'm naked for crying out loud!" she shrieked while trying to cover herself with a towel. _

_Malfoy continued to watch her in her embarrassment, and chuckled as she attempted to hide her naked body from him. Standing up straight and slowly making his way toward her, he smirked and said conversationally, "I don't see why you're trying to hide from me. I've already seen you in all your glory, and covering yourself with a towel won't erase _that_ lovely picture from my mind." His words made the younger girl blush very much against her will._

_Ginny could see that he was coming closer to her, and it made her incredibly nervous. He was Draco Malfoy, a taller, older, stronger young man who could easily over power her. Oh the images that brings to mind…_

_She backed away a couple of steps, then realised that that was as far as she could go. She was caught between Draco Malfoy and the bathroom sink with no escape route and a mere towel for protection. _

"_Plus, that towel only serves for my imagination to work overtime, so you're really only making your embarrassment worse," he continued. "Not that I really mind. Embarrassment or no, I'm going to get what I want from you tonight, Miss Weasley, and I get the feeling you might just enjoy it too." He was within arms' reach now, and that combined with his previous statement, made Ginny blush harder._

_Trying to control her nerves, she stuttered, "I, ah, I'm not going to…to pretend I don't know __**exactly**__ what you're…what you're talking about, but I __**am**__ going to pretend I won't like it. So – so please, if you…if you wouldn't mind, could you __**please**__ leave me alone to get dressed?"_

_Malfoy had slowly moved closer as she talked and now placed a hand on the younger girl's hip. "You're going to pretend to __**not**__ like it?" he said softly, politely puzzled but still smirking. "Now why on earth would you do a thing like that?"_

_Ginny let out an involuntary whimper. "I have no idea…"_

_The blonde closed the gap between them completely, leaning into Ginny with little force effectively sandwiching her between him and the sink, and she could feel the heat radiating off his chest and torso. Malfoy leaned down to her ear and gently placed a finger from his free hand between her breasts where the towel was loosely held up. "Then I think," he whispered, kissing behind her ear, "that you need to let this happen." He made trail of light kisses from her neck to her jaw, over her cheek and onto her soft supple lips. He increased the pressure on her towel as he went, his eventual goal to have it at her feet, his kisses distracting his victim until the towel was about to fall off. _

"_Wait," she breathed, catching his hand with hers, stopping his progress._

"_I don't want to," he whispered back in his deep voice, continuing to try to rid them of the pesky towel. "And neither do you."_

"_I'd like to see you prove that," she said with as much authority as she could muster._

_Malfoy leaned back from her and grinned. "Fine by me," And with no gentleness or ado whatsoever, he wrenched the fluffy material off her body, exposing her delicious figure to him for the second time that night._

_Ginny gasped as chilly air ambushed her body, and tried to cover herself with her arms ands hands. Malfoy smirked. "Now I thought we were past this," he mock-reprimanded her. He moved back to her, quickly slipping an arm around her slender waist and kissing her fully on the lips. Ginny let out a small sigh and kissed back, letting herself be pulled flush against the older boy's warm body._

_Malfoy's free hand traced an invisible __path from her neck to her breast, caressing and kneading it before moving lower. He gently pushed his knee between hers, allowing himself a bit more space. His fingers ghosted over her Ginny's stomach, making her skin break out in goose bumps and causing her breath to come in shorter and sharper._

_Finally he found what he was searching for: Ginny Weasley's female centre, hot and wet for him._

_Pushing two fingers in gently and massaging her most sensitive spot, he smiled broadly as Ginny moaned deeply against his mouth._

_With one arm, he lifted her up onto the basin. Leaving one hand to keep Ginny satisfied, he used the other to undo his pants. Slowly, he moved Ginny toward his throbbing manhood until she was close enough for him to enter. Removing his fingers, he carefully slid into her._

_Ginny sighed, moaned, and screamed out his name as he thrust into her over and over, a deep and powerful orgasm ripping through her as he whispered with a smile, "told you you didn't want to wait."_

Ginny's eyes snapped open. She was breathing hard and drenched with sweat. _What a dream, s_he thought to herself as she got up to have a cold shower.

These dreams had been coming to her most nights week for the past few months, and she couldn't figure out why.

Ok, so Draco Malfoy was hot. And ok, he had that whole bad-boy thing going on, but it was still Malfoy: Renowned tattle-tale, snob, and scum-bucket of the universe.

So then why were all of Ginny's sex dreams about him?

_Maybe I could go and see Madam Pomfrey for some dreamless sleep_, she thought, suddenly inspired_. But then I'd have to tell her why I need it and there's no way I'd be telling a teacher that! Plus, I'm a terrible liar…ah well. Guess I'll just have to tough it out._ She sighed and turned off the water, wrapping a white towel around herself as she made her way to the vanity to brush her teeth.

As she replaced her toothbrush in its holder and reached for her hair brush, she caught a now familiar reflection in the mirror.

"Good morning Miss Weasley," smiled Mr Malfoy. "You're looking radiant this morning. Pleasant sleep?" he asked innocently.

"Oh as if you don't know," huffed Ginny as she turned to face him. "How'd you get in here anyway?" she asked, her anger morphing into curiosity. "For one thing, this is a Gryffindor bathroom; and secondly, it's in a _girl's_ dorm. How on earth did you get up the stairs?"

"I have my ways," replied an obviously pleased with himself Malfoy. "And if I remember correctly, you and I have some unfinished business to attend to," he continued, his expression changing to one of barely contained desire.

"I was pretty sure you got what you wanted out of me last night," she said coolly, returning to brushing her hair, painfully aware that once again a fluffy towel was her only protection.

"Oh I don't know. I think I could go for a little more." And before Ginny could make a move, her brush was clattering to the floor and her towel was pooling around her feet, and Malfoy was –

Gone.

_Gone?_

Confused, the red-head looked around: the door was still closed; her brush was still in her hand; and her towel was still firmly around her body.

"Whoa."

She hurriedly finished brushing her hair, dressed in a flurry of red and black, grabbed her school things and shot out of Gryffindor tower and into the corridor. She hadn't gotten five steps away from the portrait when ran straight into someone.

"Whoops, sorry! Stupid me, wasn't watching -"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't young Miss Weasley," smirked none other than Draco Malfoy. He gave her the once-over and observed, "My, you look a bit flustered. Bad night's sleep?"

Ginny's jaw dropped. He couldn't possibly – no. No way. But then, why was he lurking outside her tower?

Composing herself, she replied, "I slept fine thankyou. Yourself?"

"Like a post-coital lion," he grinned. Ginny blushed. "How about this morning then? Have trouble getting up? Needed some help to, ah, get yourself going?" he went on, leaning toward her just a little.

Ginny was lost for words. If Malfoy _did_ have something to do with her dreams, then things could get very interesting indeed. If not, then this conversation was just plain freaky.

"Look Malfoy, it's been fun, but I gotta go. Care of Magical Creatures beckons!" she said would-be casually.

"Wouldn't want to keep you from learning valuable information from a grounds keeper, now would we?" came the amused reply.

The young Gryffindor rolled her eyes as she began walking away.

"Catch you later then."

"Yeah, in your dreams," scoffed Ginny under her breath as she passed him.

His hand suddenly grabbed her upper arm and he pulled her close to him as he leaned down, whispering smoothly, "In _yours _was the plan," and kissed her good and proper on the mouth.

He pulled away, let her go, and made his way swiftly down the corridor, leaving a very dazed young woman behind him.

"See ya 'round Ginny," he called to her without looking back, and was gone.

The clattering school bell shook her back into reality, and she bolted for the stairs down to the Entrance Hall.

_Merlin, what a weird morning…_

* * *

Draco Malfoy was impeding Ginny's thoughts all day. She had daydreams about him during class, in the corridors, at lunch, at dinner, even on her way to the lavatory. The strange thing about it all was they didn't feel like _her_ thoughts. It was like someone was projecting them onto her mind's eye and she had no control over them.

_Maybe Malfoy…but no…that's ridiculous…I think…_

But every time she looked around after the latest daydream ended to see if anyone had noticed her complete lack of concentration, she would spot him nearby. Coincidence? Maybe.

If it _was_ him, he was creative; she had to give him that. Every new daydream was different to the last: He was kissing her softly under a tree in the courtyard; he was pulling her hurriedly into a broom closet; he was standing behind her in the library, one hand on her stomach, whispering to her and nibbling her ear lobe.

All different. All exciting. All **not **thought up by her.

If all this craziness didn't stop soon, she'd have to go and confront him.

_Oh the fun…_

* * *

The Room of Requirement had outdone itself: four-poster bed, complete with lavish furnishings; a roaring fire in the dark marble fireplace; and an elaborate table near the bed covered with all sorts of lust-provoking objects. Two scarves and a bottle of strawberry topping were currently being put to good use.

"Oh _fuck_, Malfoy! Jesus you're good at this…."

Smirking in his usual self-satisfied way, Draco forced his fingers further inside Ginny, his thumb stimulating her clitoris. His mouth worked its way over her neck and heaving chest, licking the sweet topping off her as he went, occasionally moving back to her lips and exploring her mouth as she moaned and writhed against his body.

Finally the sensations were too much for Ginny's body to handle and as her muscles clenched around Malfoy's fingers and her nails raked his back, she called him by his first name for the first time. "Christ, Jesus, Merlin, fuck….ohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuck….oh God, _Draco_!"

She lay back panting, staring at the hangings of the bed without really seeing them, her body now totally relaxed in the aftermath of her climax. Her scarfy bondage having magically released her, she rolled over to look at Draco as he laced his fingers behind his head and sighed contentedly, and she said, "So, how much practice did you have before you got so good at that?"

"I think the answer to that might ruin the moment," he answered with a sly smile.

Ginny laughed a little and went back to staring at the elegant material above her. It really was nice to laying there with the hottest guy in school as he paid complete attention to her and her body.

He even somehow knew that strawberry was her favourite topping flavour…_hang on_…

As if reading her thoughts, Malfoy leaned up on one elbow as Ginny sat bolt upright, adjusting a sheet to cover her chest as she fixed a look of angered comprehension to the daggers she was shooting him.

"This is another dream, isn't it?" she said heatedly.

Malfoy smiled as if proud and sat up. "Took you long enough."

"I knew it!"

"Obviously not the entire time."

"Yeah, coz if I'd figured it out earlier, I would've woken myself up _way_ before now," she ranted, her anger rising.

"Is that so?" he asked innocently enough while getting up onto his knees.

"Yes that _is_ so! God I'm so stupid sometimes...should've picked up on the clues…strawberry is _my _favourite, not _his_…" she mumbled to herself. "But if it was my favourite then…" Her eyes widened as she looked at Draco. "How did you know strawberry's my favourite?"

"I didn't," he replied, oddly smug.

"But…well, I mean…this isn't _my_ dream, so -"

"Isn't it?" Malfoy asked in a low voice, inching closer to her again.

"No it is not." she said with forced conviction.

"I wouldn't be so sure…" he advised as he kissed her carefully on her resentfully willing lips.

Abruptly, he broke the slow caressing kiss and grinned at the younger girl. "Time to wake up!" and Ginny was roughly shoved off the bed, landing with a thud on the floor, taking most of the sheets with her.

Untangling herself from the mess of cotton, she reprimanded the blonde, "What the hell was that about Draco??"

Silence was her only reply.

"Draco?" she asked the evidently empty room. "_Draco_? Are you still here?" then she remembered: it was a dream.

"Goddamn it, not again!"

She had gone to the Room of Requirement to get away from all things Draco Malfoy. Perhaps she could get some studying done; maybe read a little; sleep for a while. _**Anything **_that would get her stupid mind off the flawless figure of the Slytherin Prince.

* * *

**Author Note:** Well, i hope you're enjoying the story so far and Part II will be up soon coz I've nearly finished it (one paragraph to go!!).

And don't forget to have a look at my other two stories:** The Beauty of Mistakes, **and** It Doesn't Matter **(complete).

Have an adequate day!!

--Ebony


End file.
